osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 50: Osomatsu-san in Hell
is is the fiftieth episode (twenty-fifth in second season) of Osomatsu-san. It is the final episode of season 2. Characters The following lists the characters by their order of appearance in this episode. *The Sextuplets *Iyami *Hatabo *Dekapan *Dayon *Eitarou *Eitarou's Mother *Nyaa Hashimoto *Kinko Inuyama (Kin-chan) *Kanojo-chan *Matsuzo *Matsuyo *Chibita *Totoko *Shonosuke as Yama *Fujio Akatsuka Most, if not all, characters from the anime had an appearance in this episode as well. Plot Continued from previous episode As Osomatsu is about to announce something to his brothers, it's revealed that Iyami is attempting to find the treasure himself, leaving his team (Hatabo, Dekapan and Dayon) at the airport. However, Iyami's plane breaks up and crashes into the Matsuno household, killing himself and the Sextuplets. The Sextuplets "wake up" only to find themselves in the Underworld. The Matsuno household quickly assembles a funeral, with the usual main characters, as well as Nyaa and Kin-chan, paying their last respects. Meanwhile, the Sextuplets find themselves judged by none other than Shonosuke (as Yama), and after a brief fight they are banished to Hell to suffer all kinds of bizarre punishment. The Sextuplets have suffered a whole round of punishments only to have their first block of "reincarnation card" stamped. They suddenly see their idol forms (as separate characters), and then Iyami, also among the banished souls. Meanwhile, in the Matsuno household, Chibita recovers the picture of Akatsuka from the crash site, to which he and Totoko, Hatabo, Dekapan and Dayon pray. The Sextuplets also make the same prayer, claiming they are still virgins and cannot die like this. Suddenly a beam of light enters the Underworld, and Akatsuka "himself" appears in the opening. Encouraged, the Sextuplets vow to fight the monsters, summoned by Shonosuke-Yama. As the Sextuplets are swiftly defeated while Akatsuka simply looks on and laughs, the five friends enter the Underworld and help the Sextuplets. Many banished characters also join in, with the idol form of the Sextuplets operating the "Proper-ranger" robot to fight. The characters turn out victorious, but Iyami fights the Sextuplets fiercely for the right to return to life. They break the rope hanging from the Portal, but the Idol Sextuplets (in robot) manage to bat them into the Portal. The five friends are also teleported back. The Sextuplets are almost cremated at the crematorium when they come back to life. They are scared by their own twisted appearance. Nevertheless, they somehow fare better than Iyami, who's already decomposed and has to be resurrected as an animated skeleton. The End Trivia * This is the second consecutive episode not to have any kind of preview in its predecessor. * This is Shonosuke's only appearance in Season 2 cour 2. * Eitarou and his mother are seen arriving at the Matsuno household during the funeral, but they are not seen inside. * Jyushimatsu's girlfriend sits behind Kin-chan, but her face is not shown. * Nyaa's place and speech in the funeral suggests that she is recognized as one of the Sextuplets' friends despite, according to her own words, "not spending much time with them". * The punishments in Hell include: * "Banished" characters seen in this episode include: * The Hanamaru Whistle Is Only For Good Kids, the theme song of the Season 1 cour 1, is played during the highlights of this episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes